hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Brian Merel
Brian Merel was a contestant on Season 10 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 7th place. Personality Brian was the funniest contestant of that season, as he often tried to lighten the atmosphere through jokes and impressions. He had a great personality, despite having clashes with Robyn, due to the latter's disrespectful attitude. He developed a friendship with Justin, but his great sense of humor led to his downfall, as he was accused of not taking the competition seriously. Season 10 Episode 1 The eighteen chefs arrived to Hell's Kitchen via SUVs and police escort, and as they walked in, Brian called Hell's Kitchen the Disney Land for kitchens. Sous Chef Scott told the chefs he shaved his head to prove his commitment to Ramsay and showed a picture of him with a full head of hair, before deciding to shave the chefs' heads. After two chefs got their heads shaved, really Sous Chef Scott's friends, the latter was about to shave Danielle's head until Ramsay stopped him and told her to get back in line. He told the chefs to get in the kitchens to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Brian revealed that he had a very different cooking style in the kitchen compared to others, and hoped that Ramsay dug his personality, but the latter got annoyed by his whistling. After Sous Chef Andi revealed that she was wearing a bald cap instead of shaving her hair off, he thought she was hot with or without hair, taking sexy to a different level with her attitude. He was the fifth person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Kimmie. He made a dessert dish, Ramsay asked what he was doing, and neither he nor Kimmie scored that round. The blue team lost the challenge 3-5, and they were punished by cleaning up both kitchens. During the punishment, he was shocked over the number of dishes they had to clean from 18 people. During dinner service, Brian was on the dessert station. He was not seen much, but after seeing Tavon's horribly butchered scallops, he accused him of treating the scallops like a homeless rat. The blue team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, he agreed with Clemenza that they should nominate Tavon and Don. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 Back at the dorms, Brian wanted it to be about the team as he felt they could not blend together and hoped for a breakthrough. During the Scallop Challenge, Brian was not seen during the scallop collecting, and was paired up Justin. They were seen only having one attempt sent up, but Ramsay rejected them for having poorly cut scallops that looked more like rectangles than circles. The blue team lost the challenge 2-6, and he defeatedly called the men’s loss a blowout. They were punished by cleaning up the ice from the front entrance, prepping prawns for the following night’s service, and drinking a scallop shake. During the punishment, he and Chris tossed a chunk of ice at the women after they left for their reward, and during their lunch, he had a shakestache on his face, and jokingly asked got scallops. However, an annoyed Royce told him to start acting like a man and not like a boy, annoying him as he did not want to be business all the time. During dinner service, Brian served shrimp scampi tableside. From the start, he did not know what table he was serving to, much to Ramsay’s dismay. Later, James found from a blue diner that her shrimp scampi had raw shrimp, before bringing the dish to the pass. After seeing that, Ramsay called for him from the upstairs, showed him both raw and overcooked shrimp on the same table, and was forced to make a refire. After the men struggled on scallops, he managed to get his attempt accepted. Both teams were named joint losers, and they were asked to nominate two each. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 During the Immigrants Lunch Service Challenge, Brian was on the sliders station. At one point, he sent up raw sliders, an embarrassed Ramsay said that the immigrants deserved better than that, and yelled that he could not sink any further than a slider. With Patrick’s help, the refire was accepted. The blue team lost the challenge, and they were punished with hard labor at Ballona Wetlands. During dinner service, Brian was on the garnish station. He was not seen that night, and the blue team won the service. Episode 4 While going back to the dorms, Brian was proud of the men for completing dinner service, and felt it was a monumental shift for them. The next day, a group of dogs were let loose in the dorms, and their loud barking woke up the chefs, confusing Barbie. Once up, Sous Chef Scott gave them overalls to put on. During the Creative Lamb Challenge, Brian was paired up with Royce on the lamb steak, and during the cooking, the latter ignored his suggestion of salting their lamb steak. They were the final pair from the blue team to have their dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against the pair of Christina and Dana. Royce presented their marinated grilled lamb steak with avocado mousse and coleslaw. Ramsay praised the combination of the mousse and the steak, along with the seasoning, and after a tough decision, Ramsay gave them the point, the men won 3-2, and he proudly felt that he just gave birth. They were rewarded with a VIP trip to the Hollywood Park racetrack, and when Clemenza asked for some cash to gamble, Ramsay gave them $100 to use, and asked them not to spend it on hot dogs. When the blue team came back from their reward, Brian felt they had momentum after two victories from the previous dinner service and the challenge that day, before predicting another win that night. During dinner service, he was on the fish station with Patrick. At one point, he sent up a raw cioppino, annoying Clemenza as it was not a hard dish to make, but managed to get his refire accepted. On entrées, he wanted to redeem himself and let the fish station know who’s the boss, but Ramsay discovered that the cod was raw, and called it cat food before smashing it. While he was pissed at himself, Ramsay threw a piece of the cod at him as he felt he could not cook fish that night. Then, per Ramsay’s instruction, Justin went over to fish and saw that he burned the refire, annoying both Clemenza and Sous Chef Scott as they were wasting food, and Don said that he was way under a pile of shit. After, he burned their final cod of the night, and a pissed Ramsay asked him what he was doing before telling James to suggest sea bass as an alternative to the affected customers. However, when Ramsay called out the revised order, he said it would be out, while calling Ramsay “baby”. Angered by that, Ramsay told him that he cooked like a fucking baby, and was kicked out of the kitchen. Bot teams were named joint losers, and they were asked to nominate two each. During deliberation, Royce asked Brian how a personal chef could not cook fish, feeling that five monkeys could have done a better job than him, but while he admitted to his mistakes, he promised to never do it again. After, both Patrick and Clemenza considered him for elimination, but he refused to believe he was the weakest chef in the competition, and was willing to fight. Brian was named the blue team's second nominee for elimination, with Don as the first, and they joined Roshni and Danielle from the red team. During his plea, he called himself a machine, but Ramsay said he was not looking for a fucking machine. He survived elimination, and welcomed Roshni as a new teammate. While being dismissed, he felt he had a kick in the ass that night. Episode 5 While going back to the dorms, a disbelieved Brian called his nomination the most terrifying moment in his life as he was nearly eliminated, before promising to his teammates he would not fuck up again. Clemenza reassured him that they believed in him, and the latter admitted that despite joking around a lot, he knew that the competition was no longer funny. The next day, when Ramsay talked about Mexican food, it fired up Brian as he cooked and ate that ethnic style a lot, and predicted he would come out strong. During the Mexican Cuisine Challenge, he grabbed whatever balls were in front of him, and during the cooking, he had an idea for a shrimp taco with two sauces, and called it simple and sexy. Ultimately, his dish was not chosen for judging, and he felt it was a bad call. After Royce lost to Kimmie, he was pissed as if his tacos were judged, the latter would have lost. The blue team lost the challenge 2-3, and they were punished by prepping for Mexican Night, which included making both the salsa and the tortilla by hand, and eating tripe for lunch. As the blue team was dismissed, Brian felt he was robbed of his chance to bounce back from the previous night. During the punishment, he hated the musky smell the tripe was emitting, and wanted that shit away from him. When the red team came back from his reward, he compared losing to pulling his lips to the back of his head while somebody threw acid in his face. During the Mexican Night dinner service, Brian was on the fish station with Guy. He was not seen much, but after a lot of ejections from the blue kitchen, he and Roshni were the only ones left. Despite that, they decided to push it out, finally got the first order of entrées out and get a groove going. Once service was over, he felt good to be one of the two remaining chefs on the blue team left in service. Both teams were named joint losers, and they were asked to nominate two each. During deliberation, he agreed with Royce to nominate Patrick and Guy for elimination. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 6/7 Episode 8 Episode 9/10 Episode 11 Episode 12/13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 19/20 Trivia *He is the last contestant of that season to be eliminated before the black jackets were given. Quotes *"Coming right now, baby." *"Chef, I'm a machine!" *"Protein protein protein protein, duck duck duck duck..." *"Tastes like fish, Chef!" *"It was a mistake, of EPIC proportions! I did not mean to be a smart-ass. It's the first thing that came to my head." Category:Chef Category:Season 10 Category:Funniest Category:Nicest Category:Final Service Brigade Category:Hot Men Category:Fans' Favorites Category:Fan Favorite